Zecora's Brew
by thefluttershy580
Summary: The My Little Pony Characters are back in this amazing story. You will be on the edge of your seat. Thefluttershy580 brings you Zecora's Brew. It is about the 6 ponies traveling to the Everfree Forest for their friend's help. Will they get there in time?
1. The Green Smoke in the Sky

Zecora's Real Life

Chapter 1

The 6 ponies have just found out that Zecora is not evil after all. After another day of adventures in Ponyville, the 5 ponies (Fluttershy had to attend to small animals) decide to have a sleepover. They lied in their sleeping bags and wrote to Princess Celestia about how important it was to get connected with friends. After they finished, they shooed Spike out of the house for the night. "Boy ah'm glad that we found out that Zecora was just lookin' for ingredients." Applejack sighed in relief. "Yeah, it's great because now everyone knows to never judge a book by its cover. They all know that she was just looking for…" Twilight paused. "Did everypony hear that?" Applejack said, worried. There it was again: a knock at the door. "Who in Equestria would go pounding on your door at almost 11:00 at night?" Rarity asked, as a curler fell out of her hair. "Oopsy daisies!" she giggled as she stuck it back in her mane. "Whoever it is better be prepared for an extreme pillow fight!" Rainbow Dash said fluffing a pillow. "Yeah, and I'm going to throw cupcakes at them!" Pinkie Pie yelled. There was another small knock on the door. "Excuse me, is anyone there?" came a small voice. "Oh, girls it's just Fluttershy!" Applejack scolded. She opened the door. "We're sorry 'bout that, sugarcube." Applejack smiled. "Fluttershy, didn't you say that you had to stay with your animals?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I asked Cheerilee to watch them while they sleep. If anything goes wrong she just has to read the instructions I left for her." Fluttershy said. "Anyway, oh, what I was here to tell you girls, I was gathering firewood so that all of the animals could be nice and warm. While I was outside, I noticed something green floating in the air, almost like smoke. I traced it to see where it was coming from and it led to the Everfree Forest." Fluttershy spoke. "I'll bet it has something to do with that skunkbag, Zecora!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "She is, for the record, _not_ a skunkbag, Rainbow Dash! She is a _Zebra_!" Twilight yelled. "Anyway, I do agree with Rainbow Dash, though. It probably does have to do with Zecora." Twilight said calmer this time. "What if Zecora _is_ doing things that are in my song?" Pinkie Pie yelled, happily. "No, we won't listen to that for the 3rd time!" Rarity yelled. "She's an evil ENCHANTRESS! She does evil DANCES! And if you look into her eyes she will put you in TRANCES! And what will she DO? She'll mix up an evil BREW! And she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew! So, WATCH OUT!" Pinkie sang. "But what if it doesn't have to do with Zecora? Or what if it's just some ingredients in her brew?" Applejack said. "I don't know, but Zecora is our friend. We should make sure that she isn't hurt." Twilight said. "She's our friend?" Pinkie asked. "Pinkie, stop it before I throw out all of your cupcakes. "Girls, we better hurry." Fluttershy said. "Fluttershy's right. Zecora could be in great danger." And with that, the 6 ponies were off to the Everfree forest.


	2. A Walk Through Ponyville

Zecora's Real Life

Chapter 1

The 6 ponies have just found out that Zecora is not evil after all. After another day of adventures in Ponyville, the 5 ponies (Fluttershy had to attend to small animals) decide to have a sleepover. They lied in their sleeping bags and wrote to Princess Celestia about how important it was to get connected with friends. After they finished, they shooed Spike out of the house for the night. "Boy ah'm glad that we found out that Zecora was just lookin' for ingredients." Applejack sighed in relief. "Yeah, it's great because now everyone knows to never judge a book by its cover. They all know that she was just looking for…" Twilight paused. "Did everypony hear that?" Applejack said, worried. There it was again: a knock at the door. "Who in Equestria would go pounding on your door at almost 11:00 at night?" Rarity asked, as a curler fell out of her hair. "Oopsy daisies!" she giggled as she stuck it back in her mane. "Whoever it is better be prepared for an extreme pillow fight!" Rainbow Dash said fluffing a pillow. "Yeah, and I'm going to throw cupcakes at them!" Pinkie Pie yelled. There was another small knock on the door. "Excuse me, is anyone there?" came a small voice. "Oh, girls it's just Fluttershy!" Applejack scolded. She opened the door. "We're sorry 'bout that, sugarcube." Applejack smiled. "Fluttershy, didn't you say that you had to stay with your animals?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I asked Cheerilee to watch them while they sleep. If anything goes wrong she just has to read the instructions I left for her." Fluttershy said. "Anyway, oh, what I was here to tell you girls, I was gathering firewood so that all of the animals could be nice and warm. While I was outside, I noticed something green floating in the air, almost like smoke. I traced it to see where it was coming from and it led to the Everfree Forest." Fluttershy spoke. "I'll bet it has something to do with that skunkbag, Zecora!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "She is, for the record, _not_ a skunkbag, Rainbow Dash! She is a _Zebra_!" Twilight yelled. "Anyway, I do agree with Rainbow Dash, though. It probably does have to do with Zecora." Twilight said calmer this time. "What if Zecora _is_ doing things that are in my song?" Pinkie Pie yelled, happily. "No, we won't listen to that for the 3rd time!" Rarity yelled. "She's an evil ENCHANTRESS! She does evil DANCES! And if you look into her eyes she will put you in TRANCES! And what will she DO? She'll mix up an evil BREW! And she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew! So, WATCH OUT!" Pinkie sang. "But what if it doesn't have to do with Zecora? Or what if it's just some ingredients in her brew?" Applejack said. "I don't know, but Zecora is our friend. We should make sure that she isn't hurt." Twilight said. "She's our friend?" Pinkie asked. "Pinkie, stop it before I throw out all of your cupcakes. "Girls, we better hurry." Fluttershy said. "Fluttershy's right. Zecora could be in great danger." And with that, the 6 ponies were off to the Everfree forest.


End file.
